Fórmula para a felicidade
by Aoi Raito
Summary: Em um dia, pode-se ir do calor latejante ao breu chuvoso. Num relacionamento, pode-se ir de um plácido beijo ao retumbante combate. E para o amor requer-se apenas uma fórmula: a felicidade.


**Fórmula para a felicidade**

Naruto martelava a parede de seu escritório. Sobre seu rosto estampava-se uma amarga careta. Via-se, no entanto, que algo além do duro trabalho o entristecia.

— Naruto-kun, o que houve desta vez? — Perguntou a sempre doce e prestativa Shizune-nee-chan.

— _Como assim_? — Ele indagou habilmente girando o martelo entre os dedos. — Não bastando as reuniões chatíssimas, a quantidade absurda de trabalhos, a ausência de missões empolgantes e tudo o mais, tenho que consertar os estragos da _minha_ parede? Para que serve a autoridade de Hokage então'ttebayo?

Shizune não sabia se ria ou praguejava. Naruto não levava muitas coisas a sério – talvez nunca fosse levar –, mas havia importância em grande parte das reuniões. Ao menos isso deveria ser digno de sua consideração.

— Não podemos pedir aos outros que consertem o estrago que você mesmo fez, _Hokage-sama_. — Shizune não deixou de reparar no desvio de agora há pouco, quando indeliberadamente o chamou pelo nome e não pelo título. — Quebrar a parede para comparecer à reunião "com estilo" não está nas cláusulas do seguro.

— Deviam ter me avisado antes, dattebayo! — Ele gritou, levantando-se e rapidamente voltando ao trabalho.

Shizune sorriu enquanto o observava de dentro da sala. A reunião havia sido adiada por dois dias (até porque não era tão importante assim), a contragosto dos conselheiros e dos políticos do País do Fogo. Muitos respeitavam o grande Uzumaki Naruto por seu papel na guerra, mas não estavam acostumados com seus métodos incomuns de administração.O Dia de Apreciação ao Ramen, por exemplo, não foi aceito de bom grado.

Mesmo assim, de tempos em tempos Uzumaki Naruto mostrava-se um grande Hokage. O grande sonho de sua vida foi alcançado. Agora, o problema estava mais perto… Mais especificamente em sua residência. Talvez de uns dois meses para cá, embora tudo tenha começado há seis meses, o casamento com a notável Haruno Sakura tenha se tornado um pouco turbulento.

Desconsiderando que Sakura briga com Naruto o tempo todo (sem sacanagem, é tipo o tempo todo mesmo), temos o fato de que ambos são um pouco cabeças-duras. Ora, Naruto nunca reclamou sobre os embates com Sakura, tampouco o faria agora. Mas havia algo em toda sua ignorância e desleixo que contrariava a rigidez e empenho de Sakura, logo talvez por isso as coisas estivessem meio _tensas_.

 _Meio tensas_ é eufemismo. Ela saiu de casa. Deixou aliança e o escambau, prometendo que em breve traria os papéis do divórcio. Embora Naruto odiasse admitir, a tristeza latejava forte no seu interior. Nunca reclamou das brigas com Sakura, mas também nunca se prontificou a resolvê-las. Ela, por sua vez, tentou resolver tanto que acabou pressionando demais. Aqueles dois eram quase duais, tipo céu e terra, água e fogo, a sabedoria, a tolice etc., mas não os eram de fato. Eram apenas um jovem casal tentando se virar na vida.

— Tudo bem, Hokage-sama. — Shizune suspirou quando viu o esforço tremendo que Naruto exercia sobre a tarefa. — Depois do almoço penso se o deixo utilizar o Kage Bunshin. Afinal, o interessante disso tudo é sua punição. — Havia sadismo em sua voz, algo que contraiu nos anos servindo Tsunade e Kakashi. Shizune era, sem dúvida alguma, a melhor assistente que um Hokage poderia querer; e a pior, também.

— Claro, Shizune-nee-chan. Obrigad'attebayo. — Naruto resmungou desanimado. De fato, estava ansioso para sair dali e comer uma bela tigela de ramen. Conquanto não tivesse de trabalhar logo após o fim do almoço.

O Hokage projetou seu olhar sobre a vila. O dia brilhava quente e radiante, embora pairasse sobre o ar um estranho cheiro de terra molhada. _Chuva_ , ele pensou. O vento oeste-leste soprava nuvens da fronteira do País da Chuva com o País dos Rios, que logo se condensariam em rajadas furiosas de água e relâmpagos. _Um bom dia para se dormir com alguém_ , ele pensou, e seu pensamento foi seguido por um suspiro de desânimo.

Naruto adoraria usar sua aliança, mas ela permanecia guardada no criado-mudo. Não parecia apropriado aparecer com ela enquanto Sakura pudesse vê-lo. Afinal, ela mesma tinha deixado tudo para trás, e decisões assim não são tomadas facilmente.

Há um tempo passara no túmulo representativo de seu Mestre, Jiraiya, onde tivera uma conversa demorada com o dito cujo. Ora, quem mais saberia sobre mulheres e seus corações do que um pervertido depravado? Ainda bem que ele não podia responder. Imagine só: Uzumaki Naruto seguindo conselhos amorosos de Jiraiya. Isso lhe pareceu um tanto cômico, embora triste. Afinal, Jiraiya não vivia mais consigo.

A morte é uma triste realidade. Imponente, cruel, solitária… Ainda assim, mesmo a morte não é capaz de romper com os laços que estabelecemos. Jiraiya é mestre de Naruto e sempre o será.

O Hokage ergueu-se de seu posto com um sorriso desanimado. Deixou o martelo sobre a janela e encarou Shizune sobre o ombro.

— Vou comer um ramen, Shizune-nee-chan. Volto em quarenta minutos, dattebayo.

Shizune suspirou e encarou a ferramenta ao seu lado. As máscaras de Naruto eram fáceis de serem tiradas, embora o que houvesse atrás delas fosse um tanto desagradável.

— Tudo bem. — Disse dispensando-o com um aceno.

Não demorou muito para que Naruto avistasse uma tenda. Era difícil caminhar com todos os acenos, gritos e, às vezes, perseguições dos fãs ( _as fãs_ , para ser mais preciso). O Ichiraku Ramen não mudara muito, embora fosse procurado com mais frequência desde que souberam que Uzumaki Naruto, o Grande Herói, tratava aquele lugar como um estupendo _point_. Lá dentro estavam Hatake Kakashi – ex-Hokage de Konoha –, Maito Gai – a lenda viva que esmurrou Uchiha Madara quase para o além – e Tenzou – ou Yamato, se preferir, herdeiro das técnicas sobrenaturais do Shodaime Hokage. Naruto não conteve um sorriso ao revê-los.

— Kakashi-sensei, Geshi Mayu-sensei, Yamato-taichou! — Saudou fervorosamente. — Quanto tempo não os vejo. O que têm feito, dattebayo?

— Ora, Naruto. — Suspirou Kakashi em seu tom desanimado. — Vindo aqui em pleno dia da semana? Não acredito que o cargo de Hokage tenha ficado tão fácil.

— Não sei do que tá falando, Sensei'ttebayo. Eu fui seu assistente e fazia todo o seu trabalho'ttebayo. — Resmungou o Hokage, embora soubesse que o professor ignorá-lo-ia.

— Naruto-kun! Que bom ver que o fogo da juventude queima dentro de si! — Exclamou Gai girando o pescoço. Há muito servia como inspiração para os jovens da Folha que não podiam utilizar Ninjutsu, e cabia a Rock Lee, seu herdeiro, a sina de treiná-los e inspirá-los para o Caminho Ninja.

— Você não muda nunca, né, Geshi Mayu-sensei? — Suspirou Naruto. — E o senhor, Yamato-taichou, que anda fazend'attebayo?

— Eu? — Disse com a boca cheia de ramen. Antes que continuasse falando, engoliu todo o macarrão e esperou um pouco. — Você é o Hokage, Naruto. Deveria saber melhor que ninguém o que eu estou fazendo.

— Ah, é? Eu cuido mais da diplomacia e coisas assim. Essas questões envolvendo os Shinobi são um pé-no-saco, dattebayo. — Resmungou com um dedo no nariz. Yamato franziu o cenho para aquela declaração, mas decidiu que não valia à pena. Decerto havia muitas funções que o Hokage exercia e poucas delas demandavam sua inspeção direta.

— Eu entendo que são assuntos dos quais Shikamaru pode cuidar, mas você precisa estar a par da situação dos seus Shinobi. Você é o Hokage e comanda a todos, afinal. — Disse Yamato deixando a tigela em cima do balcão.

— Eu sei'dattebayo! — Naruto virou o rosto para o lado. Seus lábios curvaram-se num bico mimado. — Mas não deixa de ser chato! Já tentou passar uma missão para o Soki? Não sei de onde aquele pirralho puxou tanta arrogância, dattebayo.

Kakashi lembrou-se de Sasuke quando pequeno e do espírito dos Uzumaki, teimoso e indomável. Ora, Soki era filho de um Uchiha com uma Uzumaki, não seria difícil indagar-se sobre sua arrogância.

— Isso porque ainda não mencionei os Jounin. O Kiba é um saco! Acha que pode escolher as missões que vai fazer e quer ser um herói a todo custo'ttebayo. Chouji sempre esgota toda a verba para viagens com comida, enquanto a Ino com produtos de beleza. Não adianta explicar que a verba é destinada somente aos custos das missões, dattebayo! — Naruto bagunçou o próprio cabelo. Sua frustração se estendia para além do que desabafava e isso estava visível. — A pior de todos é a Anko! Nem quero falar sobre ela! — Sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha.

Yamato não conteve um riso ao ver o desespero de seu antigo pupilo.

— Bem, pensando por esse lado, imagino que nosso Hokage mereça um descanso — sorriu compreensivo.

— Naruto-kun, todos somos Shinobi que exploramos nossa juventude. Acredite quando lhe digo: as piores fases são passageiras, tal como as estações do ano. — Gai resplandeceu seu sorriso brilhoso. — Acredite! Tudo há de melhorar!

— Tomara, Geshi Mayu-sensei! — Suspirou o jovem Hokage salivando ao contemplar a tigela de ramen que lhe foi servida.

Kakashi, que discretamente acabara com seu prato sem ao menos o vislumbre de seu rosto, observou as feições de seu antigo aluno e via ali a amargura do amor. Deu um leve suspiro e procurou pela aliança no dedo, cujo lugar estava indevidamente desocupado.

— E a Sakura, Naruto? Como está?

Naruto engasgou com seu ramen. Bateu contra o peito, respirou fundo e só então recuperou o fôlego.

— Ela… Está… Tipo'ttebayo…

— Vocês brigaram de novo, não foi? — Questionou no mesmo tom monótono e desanimado. De certa forma tudo aquilo parecia corriqueiro.

— É. — Naruto encolheu os ombros e se viu sem fome para degustar o ramen.

Kakashi buscou na memória qualquer experiência que fosse útil ao aprendiz, mas lembrou-se que o amor nunca foi uma de suas especialidades.

— Olhe, Naruto, sei que o casamento é complicado e pode tirar das pessoas o melhor que elas têm. Talvez as expectativas que Sakura e você nutriam um pelo outro superavam a realidade. Tentem entender isso como um trabalho em equipe; sempre foram muito bons nisso, afinal. — Kakashi mostrou o melhor sorriso que pode, mesmo sob a máscara, mas Naruto não se convenceu tão fácil.

— Sei lá, Kakashi-sensei. Às vezes acho que a Sakura-chan espera muito de mim. Mais do que eu realmente sou. — Disse se esforçando a comer mais do seu ramen.

— Não se deprecie, Naruto-kun! A juventude ainda brilha forte dentro de você. Sabemos como o casamento é uma árdua tarefa, mas não é algo que você e Sakura-san não possam trabalhar juntos! — Exclamou Gai, cuja voz ecoou pela tenda como um estrondo.

— Além do mais, imagino que você só fica calado quando a Sakura briga com você. — Yamato disse coçando a nuca. — As mulheres não se sentem amadas quando são absolutamente dominadoras, Naruto-kun.

Naruto teria muito o que ponderar sobre as palavras de Yamato. Antes que saboreasse mais de seu ramen, um _puf_ de fumaça eclodiu ao seu lado e dele surgiu um Shinobi mascarado. Ajoelhado conforme os antigos costumes, o membro da ANBU cochichou suavemente no ouvido de seu Hokage:

— Uchiha Sasuke retornou à Vila. Trouxe consigo uma criança ferida por grupos radicais. Aguardam o senhor na ala leste, sala C, do Hospital de Konoha, Hokage-sama.

E com a mesma velocidade que surgiu, desfez-se em fumaça e retornou aos seus afazeres. A paz que uniu os países após a guerra tinha um teor efêmero. Sasuke, em sua viagem de redenção, parecia prever que a mesma brutalidade que semeou a paz poderia tirá-la. Os problemas com os quais Naruto e os demais Kage teriam de lidar eram sombrios, no sentido mais abstrato da palavra. O que fariam as pessoas, que num momento fugaz realizaram todos os sonhos de sua vida, e descobriram que nada daquilo era verdade? Algumas optaram por seguir em frente, mas outras alimentavam em seus corações o desejo pelo mundo dos sonhos. Este desejo sombrio trouxe ao mundo uma paz desbalanceada.

Naruto deixou seu antigo sensei e os demais na tenda do Ichiraku. Sobre seu rosto caía uma expressão séria e preocupada, costumeiramente adquirida nos últimos meses de seu cargo. Quando não tinha responsabilidade sobre tantas vidas ficar a cargo da paz era estupidamente mais fácil. Agora era o Hokage e isto significa ser pai de todos, sejam eles visitantes ou legítimos civis de Konoha.

Chegou tão rápido quanto um raio. Os únicos que não se surpreenderam foram Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Sakura, já acostumados com a velocidade de Naruto. Sakura estava à beira da janela, sentindo a brisa úmida balançar seu cabelo enquanto assistia à criança desacordada sobre a cama. Sasuke, com o cabelo um pouco maior que antes, escondia sob o manto sujo e maltrapilho sua espada. Naruto sabia que o amigo não tivera tempo de visitar sua família desde que chegou.

— Ei, teme. Quanto tempo'ttebayo. — Saudou sério, diferente de seu humor corriqueiro.

— Dobe. — Respondeu Sasuke com um suspiro cansado e desanimado. — Não o esperava ver tão rápido.

— Parece que se esqueceu que sou imprevisível, dattebayo. — Naruto girou seu olhar e o pôs sobre Sakura, bela e altiva, como uma verdadeira Kunoichi de elite. Seu coração palpitou no peito, mas sabia que aquele não era o momento certo. — Sakura. — Saudou cordialmente enquanto caminhava à beira da cama. — O que temos aqui?

Sasuke ignorou a visível tensão no cômodo. Ocupou-se do resultado bizarro que encontrou enquanto viajava pelo norte do país.

— A situação está como previ. Alguns grupos radicais se formaram ao longo do continente, sendo eles compostos por Shinobi e até mesmo pessoas comuns. — Sasuke fechou os olhos no intento de recordar-se da imagem sombrosa que presenciou há dois dias. — Diria que todos estão confusos: uns creem que _este_ é o mundo dos sonhos, outros simplesmente não aceitam esta realidade e querem voltar ao Mugen Tsukiyomi. Sei que suas atitudes são incoerentes e acabam afetando pessoas que não têm a ver com a situação. — Num gesto máximo de carinho, talvez por se recordar de seu filho, Sasuke depositou a mão sobre a testa do garoto que repousava. Seu coma não era profundo, mas ainda assim se parecia com um sono pesado e duradouro. — Esta criança foi a única que consegui salvar de um ataque ao vilarejo na fronteira com o País do Arroz.

— Chance de encontrar algum sobrevivente? — Naruto já imaginava a resposta, mas ao ver Sasuke acenando negativamente se viu nervoso a ponto de ranger os dentes. — Droga'ttebayo!

— O importante é que temos um garoto a salvo. — Sakura disse encarando a criança. Havia dentro de si um instinto materno que a fazia cuidar de cada criança como se fosse sua. Seu time de Gennin era composto pelas criaturinhas que ela mais amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo. Ver aquela criança, tão frágil e tão machucada, deixou-a afetada como se o mesmo tivesse ocorrido a um dos seus. — Talvez seja necessário unirmos os países para tomarmos medidas quanto a isso.

— Sim. Vou alertar o Shikamaru para ir pensando em tudo, dattebayo. — Naruto coçou a nuca e girou os calcanhares. — Agora, vou eu mesmo pensar no que fazer a respeito. Se possível, Sasuke, reporte tudo à Shizune-nee-chan. — Disse enquanto caminhava em direção à porta. — Avise a ela que não aparecerei até amanhã de manhã. Não se preocupe com a gritaria, dattebayo!

Depois que a porta fechou atrás do Hokage, Sasuke virou-se para Sakura e a percebeu com o olhar cabisbaixo. Notou que havia algo errado, mas decidiu não se intrometer (naquele instante). Antes de sair perguntou, ainda de costas, à sua ex-colega de Time:

— O que ele quis dizer com "não se preocupe com a gritaria"?

Sakura deu um meio sorriso.

— Acho que você vai se ligar na hora.

Naruto sentou-se sobre o monte dos Hokage. Havia uma floresta alta e verde que emergia em seu cume, onde na primavera enchia-se de várias espécies de flores e frutos. Pássaros adoravam voar por ali nesta estação, dos quais o canto era ouvido a metros de distância, mesmo por quem estivesse para lá do monte.

Em sua reflexão, Naruto primeiramente se lembrou da guerra e de tudo que o atormentou. Uchiha Obito dissera que este mundo era o inferno e seu sonho era fazer dele o paraíso. Um sonho infinito, onde todos poderiam ter o que desejassem. Isso foi antes de ele mesmo mudar de ideia e combater os propósitos malignos de Madara. Obito era uma pessoa cheia de sonhos, muitos deles semelhantes aos de Naruto, mas tudo que tinha foi destruído por um mundo caótico e sanguinário. Naruto sabe que tipo de mundo é este, mas fugir dele está longe de ser a solução. _Se algo tem que mudar, então somos nós_ , pensou. Mas como promover a mudança nas pessoas?

Sua cabeça latejou. Já se foram horas de reflexão e Naruto não conseguiu uma pronta resposta. Vez ou outra, seu pensamento voava longe e em pouco tempo pousava em Sakura: como ela estava bela hoje, se havia pensado nele, se ela ia voltar. O Hokage sacudiu a própria cabeça e percebeu que, se não conseguisse resolver os problemas dentro da própria casa, talvez não conseguisse resolver os problemas do mundo.

Eis que ele sente uma presença perto de si.

— Você não é tão imprevisível assim. — Disse Sasuke. — Não é preciso pensar muito para encontrá-lo, Naruto.

— Sasuke. — Ele murmurou. — Bem que eu senti cheiro de algo podre.

Sasuke deu um meio sorriso.

— Você foi pueril. Deveria ter me avisado que a Shizune agiria daquele jeito. — Sasuke coçou a nuca. Uma gota de suor desceu sobre sua testa e algo que mais parecia uma carranca assumiu seu semblante.

— Eu avisei para que ignorasse a gritaria, dattebayo! — Naruto não conteve a gargalhada.

— Você terá problemas amanhã. Principalmente por causa da parede. — Sasuke disse e, por fim, assumiu novamente seu semblante sério. — O que você tem pensado, Naruto?

Seria bom que tivessem algo para comer. Aquela reunião era um tanto nostálgica.

— Muitas coisas'ttebayo. — Respondeu o Hokage admirando o horizonte com um meio sorriso. Já se viam algumas nuvens cobrindo o Oeste.

— Voltadas para a guerra, imagino. — Refletiu Sasuke. Tirou de seu manto uma garrafa de chá verde acompanhada de dois copos. Criou o hábito quando viajava pelo País do Chá. Ficou tão agraciado pela bebida que odiava ficar sem ela em situações deleitáveis, como esta. Serviu dois copos; e o líquido verde parecia quente e fresco. — Tome.

— Obrigad'attebayo. — Disse Naruto tragando um gole de sua bebida. — Uau, esse aqui é dos bons, hein?

— Sim. Acho que o Dia de Apreciação ao Chá faria bem à Konoha, também. — Respondeu o amigo com um singelo sorriso, ironizando o Dia de Apreciação ao Ramen.

— Quem diria? Uchiha Sasuke sendo todo razoável. Acho que as coisas mudam de verdad'attebayo. — Naruto suspirou. — Sim, pensando sobre a guerra e coisas além. Vejo que Obito, mesmo tendo mudado de lado, acabou influenciando negativamente os ideais das pessoas. Bom, talvez isso não seja culpa dele, mas sim de Madara. — Naruto coçou a testa. — Acho que isso não tem muito a ver com o problema, dattebayo.

— Tem tudo a ver com o problema, mas não é esse o nosso objetivo, — disse bebendo um gole de chá — queremos encontrar a solução.

— Não ando muito bom nisso ultimamente. — O Hokage deixou que um sorriso desanimado desenhasse seus lábios.

Sasuke terminou seu copo. Há pouco observara o fardo entre seus ex-colegas de equipe, que de tão pesado parecia tangível.

— Naruto, sabe pelo que você é mais reconhecido? — Indagou sem encarar o amigo. Visto que a resposta recebida foi somente um encolher dos ombros (Sasuke entendia sinais sem precisar vê-los), limpou a garganta e buscou as palavras menos radiantes que tinha. — Por ser capaz de fazer o impossível. Você mudou a concepção de todos sobre o bem e o mal. Acredite, também é capaz de mudar esta situação.

O Hokage encarou o amigo com surpresa. Lembrou-se das palavras de seu pai, _eu acredito em você_ , e como aquilo lhe trouxe segurança durante uma das mais difíceis de suas batalhas. Não negou a Sasuke um curto sorriso. Este, por sua vez, já estava em seu caminho para ir embora. Queria passar a noite com sua família, o recém-estruturado Clã Uchiha, e teria ainda que ouvir muito de Soki – seu filho – sobre o velhote estúpido que era. _Mamãe não para de pensar em você, se está bem ou mal, com fome, frio e tudo o mais; e tudo que você faz é viajar como um vagabundo pelo mundo_. Sasuke não é tão condescendente com as palavras do filho e muitas vezes o repreende. Nada mais que um cascudo ou um _respeite o seu pai_ , mas o filho é terrivelmente enérgico e teimoso. Lembra exatamente a personalidade da mãe. Aliás, Karin havia se adaptado muito bem à Konoha. Era uma importante Jounin da Vila a quem Naruto recebera de bom grado, como a uma pessoa de sua própria família (o que de fato era).

— Ah, antes que eu vá, — virou-se para encarar o amigo uma última vez — o que está acontecendo entre você e Sakura?

Naruto engasgou com o ar. Sasuke suspirou e não o deixou prosseguir.

— "Olhe para você tremendo como um bichinho assustado. Pode falar o que quiser. Para mim não passa de um covarde". — Recitou como num monólogo. — Naruto, se você não encarar a Sakura de frente as coisas nunca mudarão entre vocês. Pare de se achar errado em tudo.

O Uchiha desapareceu assim que deixou suas palavras. Naruto lembrou-se do Chuunin Shiken e de seu primeiro confronto com Orochimaru. Aquelas palavras foram suficientes para o Hokage perceber que, num relacionamento, nunca se está totalmente certo ou errado. Uma dupla deve permanecer unida nos erros e nos acertos; e para isso devem ser justos um com o outro. Será que Naruto foi justo com Sakura? _Acho que não_ , pensou com um sorriso. Eis que sente uma gota gelada umedecendo sua testa. Há quanto tempo estava ali? Horas talvez. Há pouco percebera que o céu estava coberto por nuvens tempestuosas e que o vento frio soprava pela Vila.

A chuva caía furiosa com ruidosos trovões seguindo os relâmpagos. Naruto sentia-se pequeno naquele enorme fluxo, todos eventos maiores que ele mesmo. Um mundo enorme, cheio de coisas – maravilhas e mazelas – a serem descobertas, com o qual ele foi capaz de contribuir um pouco. _Contribuir um pouco_ , ele pensou, e viu ali uma possível resposta para o problema.

— As pessoas se prendem às ilusões porque não vêm as coisas boas deste mundo, dattebayo. Se mostrarmos a elas que este mundo não é tão cruel, talvez voltem para o nosso lado.

A inocência do Hokage brilhou em meio a chuva, embora seu sonho fosse ainda difícil de se atingir. _Este mundo não é mau, talvez seja imponente e assustador, mas está longe de ser cruel_ , refletiu em seu íntimo percebendo que antes estava errado. Logo notou uma voz dentro de si que crescia altiva e grave.

— Este mundo não é o inferno? Muito bom. — Disse Kurama num tom baixo e risonho. — Nós, as Bijuu, crescemos vendo os humanos destruírem a si mesmos em suas guerras egoístas. Também fomos alvos de sua cobiça, mas eis que finalmente desfrutamos de uma tênue paz. — Naruto abaixou sua cabeça sob a palavra _tênue_. Prometeu a Jiraiya que lutaria para conquistar uma paz sólida; e se viu triste ao ver que esta promessa não estava sendo cumprida. — Contudo, até mesmo esta pequena paz é o melhor que tivemos desde que o mundo surgiu. Ele é bom, isto é um fato; pois são vocês, humanos, que fizeram dele uma desgraça. Lembrar-se de sua imponência, lembrar-se de que nós estamos aqui porque o mundo permite e não o contrário, é primordial para almejar o paraíso e não o inferno. Mas devo dizer, surpreso, que nunca vi desde meu nascimento seres tão capazes de se adaptarem ao mundo como os humanos. Talvez vocês sejam capazes de torná-lo ainda melhor. A natureza por si só não tem poder para tal mudança, Naruto. — Sua voz voltou a adormecer lentamente. — Faça-a acontecer.

Naruto sorriu para si mesmo, mas sabia que mudar os corações das pessoas não era uma tarefa fácil. Mudar a perspectiva daquilo que julgam como o inferno talvez levaria anos. Talvez até mesmo fracasse. No entanto, como Kurama disse, tudo o que conquistaram até hoje foi o melhor que tiveram. Desistir não era uma opção.

— Você veio para pensar, não foi? — A voz de Sakura surgiu atrás de si.

— Sim, dattebayo. — Naruto respondeu. Sakura tinha a estranha capacidade de surpreendê-lo sabendo exatamente como driblar seus sentidos.

— Chegou a uma conclusão? — Perguntou enquanto se aproximava do marido.

— Não podemos vê-los como inimigos. Não haverá guerra alguma. Em vez disso, criaremos formas de integrá-los às nossas vidas. — Olhou por cima do ombro, notando a beleza de Sakura sob a tempestade. — O _como_ é mais difícil, mas tenho certeza que Shikamaru consegue pensar em algo, dattebayo! Se quisermos mostrar a eles que este mundo não é o inferno, não é dando esta visão que conseguiremos alguma coisa.

Sakura não conteve um pequeno sorriso. Sabia que Naruto jamais conteria os ataques com mais ataques.

— Você sempre lida com tudo da melhor maneira que pode, não é? Você sempre vê alternativas mesmo quando todos desistem. Como consegue fazer tudo dar certo? — Havia um brilho triste em seu olhar e Naruto encolheu os ombros.

— Nem tudo, Sakura-chan. — Coçou a cabeça enquanto a encarava. — Eu falho muito, também. Principalmente com você, dattebayo.

— Por que você sempre age assim? Por que sempre joga para si mesmo a responsabilidade de tudo? — Naruto podia ver lágrimas se misturando à água que aos montes escorriam pelo rosto de Sakura. — Por que você não consegue ser mais humano, Naruto? Humano como eu, talvez.

Naruto arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e aproximou-se de Sakura com um semblante preocupado.

— Sakura-chan, do que está faland'attebayo?

— Você é um idiota, Naruto! — Urrou batendo teimosamente contra o peito do marido. Cada pancada ardia em seu próprio peito, parecendo mais uma súplica do que uma agressão.

Depois de um tempo neste estado, Sakura não se importava em esconder seu choro. Deixou que suas mãos apertassem a roupa encharcada de Naruto, enquanto seus soluços escapavam entre os ruídos da chuva.

— Você é um maldito idiota. — Disse enfim, ainda sem encarar o rosto triste do Hokage.

— Eu só queria fazer as coisas certas para nós dois. Só queria acreditar no que a mamãe me disse, Sakura-chan. Eu não tive oportunidade de tê-la ao meu lado para me ensinar a ser uma boa pessoa ou um bom marido. Sei, também, que não tenho sido paciente com você quando me pede (exige, quero dizer) as coisas dentro de casa: lavar a louça, arrumar a cama, cortar a grama do jardim etc. Eu sei que erro muito, mas ainda estou aprendendo. Eu levo jeito para isso. — Disse altivo, embora seu semblante ainda pesasse com insegurança. — Confie em mim! Por favor! Me dê mais uma chance'ttebayo!

Sakura segurava o choro novamente, só para não ter de mostrar seus olhos marejados para Naruto. Mostrar fraqueza diante desse homem é uma desonra; não por ele ser intolerante a isso, mas por ele ter suportado as maiores dores que alguém pode suportar.

— É por isso que digo: você é um idiota, Naruto. Um verdadeiro idiota. — O Hokage franziu o cenho, agora mais confuso que inseguro. — Você nunca nota o quão bom é para mim e o quão má eu sou para você, mas penso que um dia isso pode mudar. Se isso acontecer, temo que vá me abandonar e isso me desespera! — Sakura esconde o rosto choroso entre as mãos. — Você é a melhor pessoa que eu poderia ter; e simplesmente não o mereço!

Naruto calou-se diante daquela declaração. Talvez agora as palavras ditas por seus mestres e amigo fariam todo sentido: alguém que não infere sobre o que o incomoda também comete descaso.

— Eu nunca a abandonaria, Sakura-chan. — Naruto disse com um sorriso tenro, tentando abraçar sua esposa sem que ela o recuse. — Eu a amo, dattebayo.

Sakura pareceu render-se sob o toque de Naruto e sob tais palavras. Suas forças esvaneceram e, num ato de desespero ou talvez fraqueza, deixou-se cair aos braços dele.

— Por quê? Eu o desprezei, maltratei, ignorei. Ignorei de novo, desvalorizei, não apoiei. Somente no último momento, por egoísmo, quando vi que a Hinata estava tão próxima a você, decidi que não o queria perder. — Sakura agarrou o pescoço de Naruto e afagou o rosto em seu peito. — Por que você é tão bom para uma pessoa como eu?

— Eu poderia dizer várias coisas, mas não acho que fariam sentid'attebayo. — Naruto riu. — Só que esse é um passado que não me importa mais. Você, Kakashi-sensei, papai, mamãe, Sasuke, e até Hinata, como amiga, tornaram-me o que sou hoje. E você, acima de todos, é quem eu escolhi para estar ao meu lad'attebayo. — O Hokage acariciou a cabeça de Sakura, que ainda se afagava contra seu peito. — O mundo me ensinou uma lição, Sakura-chan: somente os tolos negam as pessoas. Aqueles que aceitam e mudam são mais felizes, dattebayo! Eu já aceitei meu passado e meu futuro. Quando penso em tudo que podemos fazer juntos só consigo me imaginar sendo o homem mais feliz do mundo. Não há por que lhe julgar pelo que passou. Se há alguém certo ou errado neste relacionamento, este alguém somos nós.

Sakura inclinou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar plácido de Naruto. Seu coração palpitava de felicidade, embora seu rosto não deixasse transparecer. Sempre fora melhor com palavras que com gestos, portanto se ouviu sua voz fraca permeando-se entre as gotas de chuva:

— Vamos para casa — suspirou aliviada — para tirarmos essas roupas molhadas e bebermos algo quente.

Caminharam juntos e em silêncio. As ruas estavam vazias, apenas algumas lojas acesas aqui e acolá. Os distritos pareciam dormir com suas casas, umas baixas e outras altas, a receberem a furiosa massagem da chuva sobre os telhados. Naruto e Sakura entram em uma bonita casa, fruto do imenso trabalho que tiveram juntos ao longo dos anos, e agora empesteada como um breu úmido e silencioso.

— Parece que estamos sem energia. — Sakura disse, tentando acender a lâmpada sem sucesso.

— Acho que o Hokage deveria cuidar disso'ttebayo. — Naruto coçou a nuca, mas ao receber o olhar inquisitivo de Sakura rendeu-se antes de pronunciar sua hipótese. — Ou talvez seja melhor deixar para o departamento de energia!

— É só a chuva, Naruto. Não é um ataque ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Fica quieto aí que eu já trago as toalhas.

Por mais que Sakura fosse repleta de palavras ásperas, Naruto sabia bem diferi-las quando a raiva era verdadeira. Tudo parecia tão certo de novo.

— Tome. — Disse jogando a toalha. — E depois vá direto para o banho. Você tomou mais chuva do que eu, então vai primeiro.

Naruto pensou por um instante e, encarando Sakura com um sorriso velhaco, abraçou-a por trás e cochichou à beira de seu ouvido.

— Ou podemos ir juntos, dattebayo.

Afagou a mão do marido e, sem uma recusa explícita, prosseguiu com ele até o banheiro. Antes mesmo de entrarem Naruto já distribuía beijos ao longo do pescoço de Sakura, e ela o retribuía com ofegos e pequenos gemidos.

Saíram do banho e foram direto para a cama. Naruto e Sakura estavam nus, enrolados em lençóis enquanto os trovões não paravam de cantar lá fora.

— Você me espera aqui, agora. — Disse Naruto, abandonando a cama e deixando uma Sakura confusa. — Eu já volto com algo quente para comermos.

Sakura ajustou-se na cama confusa e um tanto surpresa. Não esperava que Naruto fosse se prontificar a tanto; e a bem da verdade, sentia tanta fome que poderia comer um boi inteiro. Eis que em cinco minutos volta o marido com dois copos fumegantes de ramen.

— Não posso dizer que estou surpresa. — Sakura pegou seu copo não deixando de reparar no sorriso divertido de Naruto. — Também não posso dizer que estou desapontada.

 _Ora, isso é ótimo_ , Naruto pensou. Pensou apenas e não disse. Apenas reparou na esposa que degustava o ramen como se fosse o prato mais apetitoso de todos. Olhou através da janela e viu um mundo escuro – um negro praticamente interminável –, que ora se tingia com uma faísca azul que rajava do céu à terra. Seu coração parecia saltitante, bem diferente de como estava durante a manhã. Sobrou-lhe apenas um pensamento: _isto é a felicidade?_

— Não vai comer o seu? — Sakura perguntou acordando-o de seu devaneio.

— Claro'ttebayo. — Respondeu prontamente, já engolindo uma boa parte do seu copo. No entanto, encarou Sakura mais uma vez e viu que ela estava séria e calada. — O que foi, Sakura-chan? Não está gostoso?

Ela suspirou temerosa e acenou positivamente, mesmo assim não sabia como dizer o que sentia. Algo deveras complexo talvez importante, cujo significado transcenderia quaisquer momentos vividos pelo casal até agora.

— Eu estou grávida, Naruto.

O Hokage engasgou-se com a comida. Depois de recuperado, ergueu seu olhar à esposa que timidamente ponderava sobre sua reação.

— É verdade? — Perguntou inseguro — É verdade'ttebayo?

Sakura afirmou. Deixou o ramen no criado mudo ao lado e sentou-se cruzando as pernas, com apenas o lençol a cobri-la. Tentou decifrar no semblante de Naruto qualquer tipo de sentimento. Eis que Naruto cai numa enorme gargalhada; levanta-se da cama e põe-se a correr pelo quarto, sem saber o que fazer direto. Corre até a janela e abre-a, deixando que a chuva respingue violentamente pelo quarto.

— Vocês ouviram'ttebayo? Eu vou ser pai! — Gritou com todas as forças. — Eu vou ser pai! Eu vou ser pai! Eu vou ser pai!

Repetia teimosamente como para acreditar que aquilo não era um sonho. Sakura bem tentou impedi-lo, mas no fim sua felicidade foi tamanha que, em seu interior, gritava e avisava ao mundo que seria mãe. No entanto, havia em si mais cautela e timidez do que havia em Naruto; talvez isto os separasse como toda camada de ar que separa a terra do céu. Talvez isso tornasse sua união abençoada.

— Eu vou ser pai, dattebayo! — Gritou enfim, voltando à cama e encarando uma Sakura constrangida. — É verdade, mesmo? Quando descobriu? Já está se cuidando? Por que não me avisou antes, Sakura-chan?

— São muitas perguntas, Naruto! — Resmungou — Descobri há poucos dias, na verdade. Duas semanas. Tsunade-sama diz que devo estar grávida há dois meses e, bem, foi assustador quando soube. Desculpe não ter contado antes.

— Por que não me disse, dattebayo? — A voz de Naruto era vacilante. No fim, todas as brigas da última semana começaram a fazer sentido.

— Eu já lhe disse mais cedo, não me faça repetir. — Sakura abaixou a cabeça. — Eu não soube bem como reagir diante disso.

— Sakura-chan, — Naruto abaixou sua cabeça até beijar o ventre de Sakura — você simplesmente acaba de me fazer ainda mais feliz, dattebayo.

Sakura sempre soube que Naruto amaria ser pai. Mesmo assim, ver a criança que Sasuke trouxe em coma. Sentir o stress de ser uma Jounin e ter seus próprios aprendizes. O medo de ter alguém que dependa de você para as coisas mais simples. Para Naruto tudo era uma grande festa, mas para Sakura a coisa era mais complicada. O medo era concreto e necessário, embora em certos momentos fosse mais um estorvo. _Naruto será um excelente pai_ , ela pensou, _mas serei eu uma boa mãe?_ Este pensamento lhe trouxe medo. Mais medo do que ser abandonada por Naruto, pois mesmo que ele a abandonasse – o que estava fora de questão, de qualquer forma – certas coisas ainda hão de ser suportadas; mas a dor de perder um filho? Parte de si mesmo? Não é algo com que se possa lidar facilmente.

— Eu também o amo, Naruto — Sakura disse enfim, acariciando o rosto do marido —, e sei que pouco fiz para demonstrar isso. Só quero que saiba que é real.

— Claro que é, dattebayo. — Respondeu abraçando-a — Nunca duvidei disso um instante sequer.

— Não fique convencido — retrucou apertando sua bochecha, exatamente sobre os três riscos que julgava tão graciosos.

— Ai! Não fico! — Resmungou.

Pulou de volta à cama e envolveu Sakura num quente abraço. Segurava forte em sua cintura e beijava seu pescoço como antes. Novamente ela se rendeu às suas carícias e, enfim, consumaram seu amor sob o grito da chuva. Dormiram nos braços um do outro sabendo que um novo dia se aproximava. Encará-lo-iam juntos, como sempre, com todos os obstáculos que estariam por vir; e juntos sorririam ao fim, após cada briga e cada beijo. Naruto, dentre todos, sabia bem que não existia atalho para se atingir a felicidade. No entanto, sabia melhor que ninguém o segredo para se obtê-la.

É só olhar para coisas por um ângulo diferente…

 _Para Tete_


End file.
